Todo por nuestras improntas
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Por ella aria cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, hasta dar la vida. Eso pensaba Jacob al ver a su pequeña Renesmee, pero, en verdad Jacob haría TODO lo que su impronta le pida, hasta... -¡¿Beber Sangre!-


**Hola bueno este es mi primer ONE-Shot de esta Hermosa pareja, y espero que si ven esto y les gusta esta loca idea, pues léela! es gratis, pero si no te gusta, hmmm que se le va hacer.**

**Resumen: **Por ella aria cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, hasta dar la vida. Eso pensaba Jacob al ver a su pequeña Renesmee, pero, en verdad Jacob haría TODO lo que su impronta le pida, hasta... -¡¿Beber Sangre?!-

Nota: Los personajes no son míos, mío solo es este one.

**. . .Todo por nuestras improntas. . .**

. . .

Ahí me encontraba yo, Jacob Black, en la mansión Cullen cuidando de esta hermosa pequeña de meses de nacida, pero que aparentaba ya más de un año. Lo cual era muy preocupante, ella crecía demasiado rápido, y no sabríamos si se detendría.

Admiraba a mi pequeña Nessie jugar en la sala de la mansión, solo estábamos nosotros ya que algunos se fueron a cazar y los demás a hacer no se que a Seattle, y, así fue como termine aquí, como niñero, pero no me quejo, amo estos momento en los cuales la veo jugar, gatear, caminar, y en ocasiones correr.

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí una típica mordida en mi mano, sip, Nessie amaba morderme, ese era a beses su modo de llamar mi atención.

-Auh! pequeña- Dije levantándola en mis brazos. -Eso duele y lo sabes- En realidad no me dolía tanto, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ella al oírme agacho sus tiernos ojos chocolate triste por mi _regano_. -Oh no, Nessie, no te pongas triste. A ver, dime mejor ¿que era lo que querías?- La vi levantar su mirada y sonreír, levanto su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla y con su don, me mostro lo que quería: _Su biberón de sangre. _Gemí al saber que quería su biberón, aun no me acostumbraba a eso, pero ya que.

-Claro, pequeña, ya te doy tu... Biberón-

Llevándola en brazos camine hacia donde sabia Carlisle guardaba las reservas de sangre donadas para Nessie, tomando con esfuerzo una de esas bolsas la lleve a la cocina e hice todo lo que Bella me enseno para alimentar a mi Nessie.

Al tener su biberón listo y como a ella le gusta, acerque a mí una de las sillas que ahí se encontraban y sentándome en ella con Nessie en mi regazo, empecé alimentarla. Ya llevaba más de la mitad de su biberón tomado cuando sin dejar de mirarme, saco el biberón de su boca.

-¿Ya no quieres?- Le pregunte, pero ella solo me miraba, cuando volteo al estante donde eran colocados las copas y todas esas vajillas delicadas. -Oh! así que ahora quieres tomar tu... Alimento como toda una señorita!- Dije asiéndole cosquillas en su estomaguito, ella rio, pero al detener su risa negó con su cabecita, entonces extendió su mano a mi mejilla para mostrarme lo que quería, y lo que vi me dejo petrificado.

Yo se que daría mi vida por ella, lo que sea que me pidiese, se bien que lo aria sin pensarlo... bueno, eso decimos todos los lobos al encontrar a nuestra impronta... pero... será verdad que haríamos cualquier cosa por ellas, hasta...

-¡¿Beber sangre?!- Pregunte como idiota ya que sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que ella quería. Quería hacerme saber que la sangre no sabía mal. Me siento entra la espada y la pared, sin saber qué hacer. -Pero pequeña, no puedo hacer eso- Al decir eso ella me vio con la mirada más triste que era capaz de romper hasta al más fuerte, Dios, en verdad me sentía en la espada y la pared. En verdad haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestras improntas? hasta beber algo tan repulsivo como lo es la sangre?

Pues bueno, supongo que ahora lo sabremos.

-Nessie, no me veas así- Me queje volteando a todos lados menos a ella. -Agh! está bien, ¡la probare!- Y levantándome fui por una de las copas para poder verter en ella un poco del liquido rojo.

Veía aquello rojo en el fondo de la copa, se que yo mismo me torturaba por estar observando aquello, voltee mi mirada a Nessie que me observaba muy atenta, su pequeña boca formaba una "o" mientras me veía.

-Bien, ahí voy- Levantando la copa para llevarla a mis labios listo para tomarla, ya faltaba poco, sentí la copa rosar mis labios cuando;

-¡Chucho!- Se escucho la fuerte vos de la rubia Rosalie en la entrada, y jamás pensé decir o pensar esto, pero, Dios cuanto amaba saber que estaba aquí.

-¡Llego tu tía, Nessie!- Canturree tirando el liquido rojo al fregadero para después tomar a Nessie y a su biberón para llevarlas a la sala, donde una Rosalie con el ceño me miraba.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En la cocina alimentando a Nessie, pero ahora que ya viniste, me voy, rubia- Y dejando a Nessie en sus brazos me fui a La Push, con la esperanza de cuando volviera a la mansión, Nessie olvidara eso de hacerme beber sangre.

Esto en definitiva me hacia preguntarme, ¿en realidad haríamos cualquier cosa por nuestras improntas? y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer hace rato, creo que la respuesta es; _Si_

**. . . **

**Espero no haberlos decepcionado, y bueno, lo hice así ya que, no sé, no tenía tanto valor como para hacer que mi lobo favorito y amor platónico, tomara sangre DX**

**¡****Espero me dejen su comentario!**

**Acepto consejos ^^**


End file.
